Sensor networks enable sensor data from remote sensors to be transported within data packets to a destination controller, for example an executable application configured for monitoring the sensor data. The remote sensors (e.g., video cameras, weather sensors, etc.) can be implemented as sensor host nodes configured for forming a wireless mesh network configured for reaching the destination controller. Sensor networks can be deployed on a large scale that covers a large geographic area (e.g., a wireless mesh weather forecasting network), or a smaller scale that relies on centimeter-sized (or smaller) sensor host nodes, also referred to as “sensor dust”. Smaller sensor host nodes such as the “sensor dust” have limited battery life, however, and therefore are limited in their ability in relaying data packets from other sensor host nodes throughout the wireless mesh network. Mobile routers also can be deployed to form the mesh network, enabling the sensor host nodes to be implemented for example as wireless IPv6 host nodes. Hence, the mobile routers forming the mesh network serve as default gateways for the sensor host nodes, enabling transport of the data packets transmitted by the sensor host nodes and carrying the sensor data to the destination controller via the mesh network.